Exemplary embodiments are directed to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to an alignment adaptor for an electric motor.
Various electric machines employ resolvers to determine degrees or rotation of, for example, a rotor in the electric machine. The degrees of rotation are processed to determine speed and position of the rotor. In general, the resolver includes a stator and is located within a housing portion of the electric machine. The resolver stator is positioned proximate to a stator in the electric machine. It is desirable to establish a particular orientation of the resolver stator relative to the electric machine stator to enhance overall performance.